The Trees: A Slender Man story
by omega793
Summary: When Ben Warren gets dared to spend the night in an abandoned park, he will discover that he is being watched and followed by a creature that hides in the trees.


My name is Ben Warren. This is the story of how a game of truth or dare, can turn into a hellish nightmare. It was a cold brisk night in mid-September. A few of my friends

and I were hanging out at my house. They're names were John, Kate, Cooper, and Jessica, or Jess for short. We were thinking of things to do, when finally Cooper said,

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" So we all circled up, and started playing. About 45 minutes later, everyone got a turn but me. John asked me, "Truth or Dare?" The choice I

made is one I regret. "Dare!" I replied enthusiastically. John sat there for a moment, dreaming up the perfect dare. After 30 seconds of waiting he snapped is fingers and

said, "I got it! Ben, I dare you to spend the night in The Forest of Hell!"

The hair on the back of my neck stood up to those words. The Forest of Hell is what we call an abandoned park that's near my house called Fallen Leaf Park. We call it the

Forest if Hell because of all the murders and disappearances that occurred there. The park was fenced off, and now nobody is allowed to go in. "Are you crazy?!" I yelled

"I'm not spending the night by myself in that place!" "Fine," John said while rolling his eyes, "I will go with you." In need of an adventure, Cooper, Kate, and Jess all said

they would go too. We all put on our jackets and set off to The Forest of Hell.

The cool rain splashed across our faces as we looked at the sign. In black letters on the bright yellow sign it said, "NO TRESPASSING". The fence was roughly 9 feet tall.

My friends made me climb over first, sense I was the one who was dared to do this in the first place. When I jumped down, I examined the area while I waited for my

friends to climb across. I could have sworn out of the corner of my eye, I could see I white face staring at me through the trees… just standing there…. When I looked that

direction, the face had disappeared. I asked Jess, who was the second person across, if she saw it. When she said that she didn't, I shrugged it off.

We walked on. John said we had to stay right smack in the middle of the park. We walked in complete silence. John was walking in the back, which gave him the perfect

chance to scare the living hell out of us. He disappeared in the trees and popped out. Kate cursed at him because she got the worst of the scare. After about 2 minutes of

walking, we came across a map of the park. We were about 2 blocks away from the center. We just had to pass the playground, which was the most eerie part of the

hike. The swings swung and creaked, and you could almost hear the faint laughs and joy of kids… until all the sounds joy were suddenly turned to screams of fear and

pain. I shook my head to clear it, and we didn't walk 5 feet until I heard another scream. Only this time, we all heard it.

We all froze. None of us could decide to run to the scream to help whoever was in trouble, or to run away from it. Finally, I ran toward it. The scream didn't seem too

far, so I thought there was a chance to save whoever was screaming. I noticed a mound on the ground. But, when I got closer, I realized it was the body of a teenage

girl, not much older than my friends and I. I inched closer, only to stop when I saw how much blood was surrounding her body. Her neck was twisted, and there were

cuts all over her body. When my friends caught up, they gathered around. I looked away and pulled out my phone to call the police. _Damn… no bars…. _I looked up, and

then I saw it. The face I saw earlier. It was just standing there… looking at us…. "Guys look!" I told my friends, but when they looked. It disappeared.

"What? There's nothing over there" Jess said. "I don't understand…" I said, "I saw a face looking at us…." Suddenly, Kate screamed really loud. We all turned to see

what she was screaming at, and it was right there. A man, or thing, with tentacles coming out of its' back, and it had really long arms. Its' face was white, just plain

white. It had no facial features or hair. We froze for a split second then ran. Cooper slipped on some mud, so I ran back to help him. The creature was gaining on us.

But it wasn't running… it was teleporting…. We kept running, until we came across an old metal shack. I pulled the door open and held it for my friends, and when

Cooper entered the shack, I jumped in and slammed the door, and locked it. "What the hell was that!?" I asked. When I got no reply I turned, and saw my friends

standing with their mouths open. They were staring at something. "What?" I asked. I pushed my way through them and saw a horrific scene.

A blood splattered note, next to the body of another teenager. He looked the age of the girl we saw earlier. But this time, his neck was slit, and he held a

piece of bloody, jagged, metal that came from the wall of the shack. I picked up the note and read it. It said:_ To whoever finds this, my name is Zack Collins. I came into_

this park with my girlfriend, my friend, and his girlfriend. We were being followed by a tall, creature with long arms, and a white face. He killed my friend… broke his neck…. My

girlfriend, my friends' girlfriend, and I came across this shed. Upon entering, my leg got cut by a jagged piece of metal that was sticking out of the wall. The pain was

unbearable. I couldn't go any further. I told them to leave without me. They left about 30 minutes ago. I have no idea if they got out of this nightmare alive. As I write this

note, I hear the creature outside… trying to get in. I can't… I won't let him kill me. I will use the sharp piece of metal that cut my leg earlier to take my own life. If you can read

this, get out of this park. There is nowhere to hide.

Note: Hello guys. I will not be posting every update with only two paragraphs at a time. I will write as much as I can for each update. Thanks for reading, and leave some reviews so I can know what you think! Until next time… watch your back…


End file.
